


Lost

by DD_287



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DD_287/pseuds/DD_287
Summary: But then, she remembered about some others. Some people who had stuck with her through thick and thin before high school.Even after all those years, Brooke still remembered the day when she didn't feel so alone. The day they had reached out to her.TW - Mention of bullying





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> KEY:
> 
> Bold- thoughts
> 
> Italics- flashback/emphasis 
> 
>  
> 
> I'll talk more at the end notes.

Brooke ran to the bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind her and sitting down in the bath.

 

She took deep breaths and started to cry.

 

She couldn't believe that someone she thought was her friend, _Chloe Valentine_ would actually have the audacity to have sex with Jeremy. She was someone who actually _wanted_ to be her friend even after the fact that Brooke was a nobody in middle school. 

 

But then, she remembered about _some others_. Some people who had stuck with her through thick and thin before high school.

 

Even after all those years, Brooke still remembered the day when she didn't feel so alone. The day they had reached out to her.

* * *

**Flashback to middle school - 6th grade**

_Brooke sat by herself, like always in the cafeteria. She always wondered what it would be like to have friends. Friends who cared, brought you happiness, went out of their way to help you feel better if you were feeling down or always made you laugh. Brooke pondered what clique she would be in._

 

**_The popular kids? No, I would be too shy and would hate to clash with all those dominating personalities._ **

**_The jocks? Not at all, i'm not athletic or competitive._ **

**_The nerds? Nope, i'm not into programming or anything society says is "geeky or nerdy"._ **

**_The emos? Nah, I don't listen to emo music or wear dark clothes._ **

_Brooke sighed and finished eating the remainders of her lunch._

_She clutched her Thermos and walked to her locker to get everything ready for her next class. It was an hour away, but she had nothing else to do so settled with that everyday._

 

_Every lunch was the same. Sit alone and be unnoticed, eat lunch and think, put the lunch away and get ready for the next class, and then take refuge in the library and hope none of the popular kids notice her and do something to her._

_Brooke finished cleaning her locker, leaving it spotless like always and ran to the library._

_She couldn't risk anything happening to her. It was already hard enough keeping the house clean and juggling schoolwork, since her parents were too lazy to do it themselves._

 

_She found her way to the library and went over to the computers. Just as she was about to sit down in a wheelie chair, she saw a poster hanging up._

_It said, "New game and exciting release! Apocalypse of the Damned! Play now!" in huge, bright, bold red. There were game controllers and zombies around the lettering._

_She mused whether she should try to play the game. She never considered herself a gamer girl or anything like that, but that's because she's never a game before._

_In the end, she concluded that she would try the game, since the library had the game and she had nothing better to do. It couldn't be that bad, right?_

 

_After a couple of tries, she sat back in her seat and groaned out loud in frustration._

_The game was very hard for Brooke, but she still wouldn't give up. As she was about to play another round, she noticed a shadow coming up behind her._

_Brooke let out a small gasp and quickly spun round catching a glimpse of the person coming towards her._

**_They found her._ **

_Now she would have nowhere to hide._

_She spun back to face the computer, flinching on instinct and curling into a ball, thinking it was someone from the popular clique._

_She braced herself for the hard floor to meet her, or to feel blood or a book on top of her head._

 

_"-ey? Hey, what's wrong? Are you ok?"_

**_That's weird._ **

**_They would have usually hit me by now._ **

**_Is that.. concern in the voice I hear?_ **

_"Yeah, I think you should come here. You know what to do."_

**_You know what to do._ **

_Brooke's breathing spiked up._

**_There's nobody around except me and the popular kid._ **

**_The person's calling for backup._ **

**_They can't decide how to torture me._ **

**_They-_ **

 

_"Hey. Hey, don't be afraid. It's just me and my friend Jeremy. We're not trying to make you scared or uncomfortable, okay? We can leave if you want us too." said a soft, gentle voice._

_Brooke opened her eyes a little and spun to face the mystery person and whoever Jeremy was._

_"Sorry for whatever we did to you, we just saw that you were played _Apocalypse of the Damned and we were going to ask if we could play with you." explained a brunette, skinny boy awkwardly.__

__"Oh it's fine." Brooke replied, still a bit cautious about the people._ _

_She then turned her gaze to the other person. He was tanned with dark hair and glasses but the thing that stood out the most was the red hoodie he was wearing with lots of pins and badges on it. The clothing item looked handmade. It was made very nicely, though._

_"And you are?" she asked the the dark haired boy._

_"Micheal." he still had a gentle voice towards her._

**_The other person's called Jeremy._ **

_"Can I ask why you were scared when Jeremy came up to you?"_

**_Shit._ **

_"I just thought you were going to do something to me that wouldn't be very nice.." Brooke trailed._

_Micheal and Jeremy exchanged looks._

_"Did you think we were going to-" Jeremy started to question then stopped when Micheal kicked his foot discreetly._

_"Anyway... can we still play Apocalypse of the Damned with you?" Micheal asked._

_"Sure but I'm very bad at it. I haven't gotten past level 2." she laughed awkwardly._

_"That's no problem! Micheal and I can help you!" Jeremy smiled._

_"Okay! Let's do it!" Brooke cheered and the boys laughed._

 

_When lunch ended Brooke said reluctant goodbyes to the boys and smiled._

_She ran to the toilets and went in front of the mirror and cried._

_She was happy, though._

_For she had found her first **friends**._

**_Flashback end_ **

* * *

 

 

But through all the pain and betrayal she felt, she got up to look at herself in the mirror and cried.

 

This time, she wasn't happy.

 

She didn't care that her 50 dollar costume was ruined that she paid for with her own money, or that she looked like a mess.

 

Because even if she was betrayed, she would still smile and carry on like nothing had ever happened.

 

**It's not like she hadn't lost one of first friends, right?**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!
> 
> This is first story that i've ever written in a long time (like six months). So feel free to leave constructive criticism! 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments too!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
